State Of Emergency
by GuitarPlayingSaggie
Summary: AU,OOC, Inuyasha Takeshi and his girlfriend are famous serial killers who cannot be stopped. The cops are getting desperate so they call in Bounty Hunter Kagome Higurashi,Things are fine until he keeps her as hostage.
1. Prologue: Getting Away With Murder

**All right ladies and gents. Here I go digging myself another hole by making a third story. **_**Slave To The Heart**_** is currently being worked on so yeah. I'm not completely slacking.**

**Title: **_**State Of Emergency**_

**Rating: **_**M (I know you lil' children will read it anyway)**_

**Genres: **_**Suspense/Romance**_

**Description: **_**Inuyasha Takeshi and his girlfriend are notorious serial killers in Tokyo Japan. Their crimes are legendary and they have so easily eluded capture some consider them spirits from the dead. However this is not the case, as the Japanese government puts legendary, but violent bounty hunter Kagome Higurashi on the case. She is extremely confident in her ability however this case may prove much to difficult even for her. Especially when she gets kidnapped.**_

**Extra Stuff: **_**AU,OOC **_**(some). Pairings:**_** IY/Kag, IY/Kik, M/S,**_

The man was running. He was running for his life and his pursuers _loved_ it. The fear in his eyes was so appetizing.

His main pursuer was an immortal. His pursuer lusted for blood. The immortal lunged and slashed the man's back open then leaped onto a nearby roof. His pursuer licked the blood off of his claws savoring every drop of the red liquid.

The man was crouched over in pain but continued to run down the unlit streets, the only reason he could navigate the corners was because of the moonlight. It was a full moon. He considered that a lucky break for himself. However it wasn't, this meant the female killer could see him all the easier.

The man only began to run again when an arrow was sent through his arm. He looked at it in horror and continued to run, making sure to turn corners and confuse his pursuers.

His hunter easily trailed him, hopping off of brick walls that made of the cities' older buildings, he even ran on all fours to appear more animal. The man slipped in a puddle and the beast ripped his other arm open. The man cried out in pain. The immortals bloodlust continued he could feel his excitement growing, along with a wild feeling in his groin.

He gave a wild smile and an axe was suddenly thrown into the back of the mans right leg. More blood gushed out and he wanted to howl out his excitement as the man suddenly put on a last attempt at survival and raced down a tiny "street". It was an alley that had only one opening so he hid himself behind some wooden crates and pressed himself against the brick wall. It worked because he saw his longhaired killers silhouette at the entrance followed by what appeared to be a woman.

The two kept walking and the guy sighed in relief. He pulled out a pink crystal. Now was as good a time as any to make a wish, but he didn't want to waste it on so selfishly healing himself. He needed some time to think. Relaxing for about forty minutes before getting up and walking checking above, left, and right of the alley. He found nothing and turned his back to the alley wall. He began to run but was almost instantly tripped and landed on his stomach. He rolled over and saw the silhouettes of his pursuers.

"P-p-please stop, why are you doing this? Is it the crystal, do you want the crystal?" The man was begging for his life and knew maybe he could talk his way out of it, pretending to use the crystal as a bribe.

"Babe, I _love_ it when the _beg!_" A male voice spoke, it was gruff but not extremely deep either. There was also a hint of seduction in his voice.

"N-no. Please is this about the jewel?" The man pleaded again, not liking where things were about to go. "Jewel, what jewel?" The man now had an irritated edge to his voice. "The Shikon No Tama, you see I am a former soldier who-"

He was cut off. "You _dare_ try to bribe us with petty things that you found in some Middle Eastern country!" The woman's voice was young but mature. He recognized it instantly. It was the woman he loved. Kikyo.

"K-Kikyo h-h-how could you?" The man looked hurt and terrified. "Quite easily you see, you were such a gullible old fool. A coward who ran away from the wars and here you are crying like a bitch because you thought I loved you." She gave an evil laugh at the end of her sentence.

"The only man I love is standing next to me and he is known as the Rabid Dog." Kikyo turned and gave him a long French kiss. The two pressed their bodies against each other's in and gave evil chuckles as there arms wrapped around each other.

The man tried to stand up and run away but was unsuccessful when The Rabid Dog came and slashed his stomach open with his claws. "Delicious" He growled softly as he licked his clawed hand once more. Kikyo walked up behind him slowly, he could see a bright purple light and felt a burning sensation atop his head. He screamed loudly as all of his night black hair on the left side of his head fell off then quieted down when he was pimp slapped.

He wanted to scream some more as the dog pulled some intestines of his stomach and flung them in his face. One of those he'd managed to sever from the rest of his stomach so that it could distract the beast. Only problem was that Kikyo was pinning him down and used one of his intestines to choke him so that he nearly passed out. Nearly. He was praying for death so that this suffering would end.

However they weren't so merciful, breaking his legs and poking his eyes to make them open were part of the deal. _"Oh, Kami (god) please let me die here soon!"_

He cried silently as tears rolled down his cheeks because of the pain.

There was a huge puddle of blood surrounding his body as Kikyo stood up and approached Inuyasha. Thank Kami it was over. He could die here in peace.

However what he saw next would change the very fate of his existence.

He saw Kikyo and The Rabid Dog kiss and lick each other, touching each other and making sure their bodies were always touching.

"_N-no…"_ The man thought in horror as the woman he loved stripped her clothes and got on her hands and knees.

The Rabid Dog whipped out his junk and proceeded to fuck her from behind. Kikyo's moans turning him on despite situation until he saw the Dog's eyes gleam. "Yeah, soldier boy, I'm fucking the woman you love, what you gonna do about it?" He laughed cruelly and soon Kikyo joined in.

That was the last thing he saw before the darkness overtook him.

"_Oh, William, that's it fuck me right there, oh!"_

The twenty-four year old watched and pushed her fingers deeper into herself as she was thrown deeper into ecstasy. She pumped her fingers in time with the man's thrusts letting moans of her own pleasure escape her.

God…how she loved porn. However it also meant that she wasn't getting it with the rate she watched and masturbated to it. It was all because of her profession and because of her profession she never could lose her virginity. This frustrated her but she was proud to get those people she did.

She was a bounty hunter. Fierce and feared criminals knew if they ever caused too much of a ruckus she would easily find them, and kill (sometimes torture if they were that evil) them.

A knock on the door made her rouse from her pleasures just before she came, grumbling she threw on her white bath robe and walked to the front door of her Condo. It was on the twenty-third floor.

"What, what the _fuck _do you people want at this time of night?" She snapped at the two people who were at her front door.

There was a tall man with short black hair standing behind a woman with dark brown hair that was tied into a long ponytail.

"Kagome Higurashi?" She asked and the Twenty-four year old nodded.

"I'm Sango Oroshi," The woman spoke up first.

"I'm Miroku Kazuki." The man spoke next.

The two held up badges that signified they were from the government then said,

"And we need your help."

"_It has been three days since Onigumo Senshi was brought in to Tokyo International Hospital after surviving a vicious attack from the two most notorious serial killers in all of Tokyo." _Onigumo watched the woman on the T.V. from his room at T.I.H. _"Heh, Tsubaki still as beautiful as ever eh?"_ Onigumo thought to himself at the familiar long, raven-haired woman on the T.V.

"_He says that the woman is Kikyo Hitomi but the man's name remains unknown. All we know is that he is a demon of some sort so he will continue to be known as The Rabid Dog. The authorities are earnestly searching for traces of Kikyo Hitomi who is all but untraceable with that demon life-partner of hers"_ Tsubaki spat the words "Life-partner" out disdainfully. Clearly she hadn't changed a bit.

"Alright, gather your friends, I am ready to make my wish." Onigumo looked down seriously at the little red spider youkai who had become his constant companion for the past three days. The youkai promised it and it's friends would help him achieve his wish.

"Yes, _master_." The Spider youkai jumped out of Onigumo's hand and out the window. Five minutes later Onigumo's room was swarming with what many would consider "Lower Youkai."

Onigumo closed his eyes and made a wish upon the crystal.

If there had been anyone standing outside the room at that moment they'd have heard his blood curling screams.

Three nights had passed since that goddamned Onigumo had escaped and ignoring the chill in the air the two now hunted down a young girl around fifteen or sixteen years of age.

They picked their victims at random.

When the demon went to rip the young girl's stomach open he was interrupted by a, "Wait!"

"What why? Is something wrong."

"I-Inuyasha I just can't do this anymore." Kikyo stammered with true fear in her eyes.

"W-what what do you mean you 'can't do this anymore'?" Inuyasha growled.

"I mean I can't do this the killing. It's wrong and no matter how I feel about you. I will no longer do this to make you happy." She stood her ground in front of the young girl.

"Child please get out of here I cannot protect you more than once." Kikyo helped the young girl stand up and she was, forced into a run by Kikyo.

"Kikyo you _bitch!_" How _dare_ you?" Inuyasha snarled.

"This ends here Inuyasha."

"No Kikyo. No it doesn't!" He spat. He had no idea while he was so emotionally imbalanced today, something in the air just didn't feel right.

Kikyo shot some priestly magic towards him and he dodged then charged her.

She was on the ground, belly up before she even knew what hit her. Inuyasha angrily slashed open her stomach and she screamed in pain. It was in this moment Inuyasha realized how much better he enjoyed hunting on his own without this bitch nagging in his ear all the time.

He also liked her screaming in pain and fear _much_, much more.

It was then that he forced Kikyo down, ripped her clothes off (while delivering some pretty deep scratches and bites) so that she didn't have the strength or the will to fight him off.

Inuyasha then forced himself inside her.

She screamed loudly.

Was this what her victims experienced? She suddenly felt so guilty and remorseful. _"and all for the love of a man!_" She thought bitterly.

Another spasm of pain surged through her and she began to cry

"_Oh dear kami send me to hell if you want but please take away the pain!"_

Okay that is FINALLY over. First off Id just like to say that I do NOT condone rape in any way. This story is rated M for mature because you need to have a pretty open heart for shit like this.

**Anyway this is just kinda' laying out the plot for the future, by far my longest ever prologue. Honestly despite how fucked up this is I'm actually proud it. I never thought I'd fell so sorry for Kikyou…anyway best wishes FUCKAS**

**~Saggie**


	2. Chapter 1: Last Resort

**All right ladies and gents. Here I go digging myself another hole by making a third story. **_**Slave To The Heart**_** is currently being worked on so yeah. I'm not completely slacking.**

**Title: **_**State Of Emergency**_

**Rating: **_**M (I know you lil' children will read it anyway)**_

**Genres: **_**Suspense/Romance**_

**Description: **_**Inuyasha Takeshi and his girlfriend are notorious serial killers in Tokyo Japan. Their crimes are legendary and they have so easily eluded capture some consider them spirits from the dead. However this is not the case, as the Japanese government puts legendary, but violent bounty hunter Kagome Higurashi on the case. She is extremely confident in her ability however this case may prove much to difficult even for her. Especially when she gets kidnapped.**_

**Extra Stuff: **_**AU,OOC **_**(some). Pairings:**_** IY/Kag, IY/Kik, M/S,**_

_***Note: I'm SO sorry the dividers weren't registered with fanfiction for some reason but I'm hoping you can tell where one ends and the other begins. If not message me and I'll tell you. For now I am using "L's"**_

The bounty hunter stormed down the hallway with Miroku and Sango following her. She couldn't believe it she just couldn't believe it.

Kikyo had escaped from jail three days ago!

"_Heh, that shouldn't surprise me, she is indeed a Miko. Like me…"_ The bounty hunter thought. Her case just became all the more difficult.

She had to find Onigumo, Inuyasha, and Kikyo. Did life get anymore unfair? Onigumo had escaped the hospital but in doing so he had killed _every_ patient. From the amount of youki lingering around she knew that demons had something to do with it.

Especially with that strange jewel she had been given. She knew it was a dark (almost black) purple-ish color.

She couldn't –wouldn't – let this ruin her mighty reputation.

"Where's the chief?" She snapped kicking open the door to the office that held the head of Japan's national security. Papers flew everywhere and the bounty hunter instantly felt amber eyes bore into her.

"If it is me you seek you could've just _calmly_ opened the door." He stood up and approached. The man was tall, had long silver/white hair trailing down his back almost to the floor, he had purple crests on his cheeks and had elfin ears. He was a demon.

"Cut the crap Sesshomaru!" She snapped. "How could you have allowed this to happen!" She screamed then caught sight of another demon. He was about as tall as Sesshomaru, but had night black hair that was in a ponytail. This guy had amazing blue eyes and a brown tail sticking out from behind his jeans.

"How come you haven't caught her yet?" The "great" demon countered.

The bounty hunter kept her mouth shut.

"Who's that?" She redirected her attention to the other demon.

"Oh, that is Kouga. He is another bounty hunter I'm putting on the case."

Her eyes widened "B-but why?" _She_ was the bounty hunter, not some arrogant dog!

"Well as you can see this case is proving to be too much of a challenge for even you to handle. We need all the help we can get." Kagome nodded her understanding.

"You two do not have to work together but I would like you to fill each other in on information. This is about getting these bad guys locked up, nothing else! Got it?"

His words were crisp and the two bounty hunters stared at each other.

Sesshomaru went back to his desk and prepared to sit down until someone burst through the office doors in a panting and sweating fury.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, there's been a bombing!"

He sat there. Relishing the thoughts of his recent kills. They had been more gory and violent than they had when Kikyo was around.

He was watching the news interested to see if his killing had made the headlines.

They had not.

Instead it was the story about how a bomb had gone off at a hospital this afternoon, killing every patient. The whole building had been demolished. Only it's foundation and basement remained intact.

Odd. He though. He had recently killed there too.

He found it boring though, old and ill people where such a bore. Healthy people fought back and he liked that. He liked that _too_ much. He even enjoyed the sick pleasure of having the bombing incident blamed on him.

He was about to grab the remote and watch some porn to deal with his growing erection but something stopped him.

It was a woman. A beautiful woman with long raven hair and deep expressive brown eyes. She was wearing a long brown overcoat and on her chest there was a government badge.

He growled.

"…the bounty hunter Kagome Higurashi explains,"

"_So _that's _her name eh?"_ he thought completely ignoring the bounty hunter comment.

"Well it's obvious that this is somehow linked to our criminal, The Rabid Dog. We're not sure how thought, yes he's killed there recently but judging by the lingering youki he must've had help."

She spoke to the reporter.

"Go on." The reporter urged her.

"I think it may be somehow connected to Onigumo. There was a lot of different demon energies there - same with over here – it's not a truly far-fetched idea seeing as though he has worked will with Kikyo in the past."

He growled.

"Now why do you think he's suddenly reverted to bombings?"

"That's the tricky part. From my understanding her prefers to torture his victims to death. Why would he do quickly want to kill them now?" She sounded thoughtful.

"However," she straightened up and became more professional "I as the best in the business was assigned to capture him and take him down. This insane mutt will not even have the privilege of an easy death when I get to him I will do so with my very life if necessary."

The crowd cheered and he growled his lowest note. She was _his_ bounty hunter!

"_Impossible…" _He thought then smirked to himself.

"This is gonna be fun."

He had his nose to the ground sniffing intently. However he wasn't on the trail of blood. He was looking for some answers.

Some thought him insane, true. In his mind however he was more normal than people thought. Demons were created to kill and him being a half-breed killing would make him a big shot in the demon underground.

As, it had done.

He even liked the killing. Imaging the humans as prey was extremely joyous since they were so week. A common deer had more strength than they had.

Now he wanted to know who had done this. He'd gotten the sickening feeling he was being framed.

Just as that sexy lady on the television had said his crimes were basically very straightforward. Bombing didn't cause any suffering that he would visibly see.

He was standing directly over the rubble that had once been the site of the hospital. Nothing but the smell of ashes and…and…_demon!_

He jumped into action, whirling around he came face to face with a green snake-like demon. It had no limbs and hand bright yellow eyes. It just glared at him hysterically.

It charged him "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, I will bring you to the massster and then I will be living in glory for eternity, once he givesss me the Sssshikon Jewel!"

Inuyasha took him down easily with the use of his Iron Reaver. Slicing the demon in half bones and all.

"Geez so much talk over some little crystal…even Kikyo didn't…"

"_Inuyasha!_" He immediately looked up just to see a sacred arrow go whizzing past his head.

Kagome was leaning on an undercover patrol car, drinking beer and talking to Miroku and Sango.

It was pretty casual and she actually liked their company.

"So how do you plan on cracking this case?" Miroku asked, their conversation growing serious,

"I don't know," Kagome sighed. "I'm thinking of doing a lot of late-night patrolling where he strikes-"

An eerie sensation crawled up her back then. She closed her eyes, let her energy wreath around her and pushed her senses out.

She could tell it was from the hospital that had just been destroyed, she sensed to unfamiliar energies. One was determined and the other was confused, however they both were hurt.

The reasons why Kagome felt so urgent were unknown however she wanted to believe it could be about the case.

"I can sense it." She whispered eerily.

"You can sense what?" Miroku asked.

"Yes I'm positive now!" Kagome exclaimed and began running.

"Wait Kagome slow down!" Sango and Miroku called after her.

She turned to look at them as she ran.

"I can sense the strength of another miko!"

So yeah L's for now until I can find a border that fanfiction can read. Yeah this chapter was kind of a filler but it still served its purpose well. "As a suspense builder". I also decided to let us get some insight into the mind of Inuyasha.

**Replies:**

**Kittychic0895: O.O Glad to know there are other people who sickeningly enjoyed that part, ha ha! **

**Kaitlynpope77: WOO GO KIKYO Haters!**

**Tashi410: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I should've probably put that this was a very fucked up story for the previous header but hmm…I didn't oh well. I like traumatizing people MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Ikuto'slover1112: Sorry it was exactly ASAP I got lazy and the first part of this chapter bored me, but it's still here so…YAY! :D**

**Coconut-forever: I Love your username, it ish random XD. Oh Inu and Kag will meet **_**very**_** soon. Can you wait another day? XD**

**Best wishes peeps.**

**~Saggie**


	3. Chapter 2: Into The Light

_**Title: State Of Emergency**_

_**Rating: M (I know you lil' children will read it anyway)**_

_**Genres: Suspense/Romance**_

_**Description: Inuyasha Takeshi and his girlfriend are notorious serial killers in Tokyo Japan. Their crimes are legendary and they have so easily eluded capture some consider them spirits from the dead. However this is not the case, as the Japanese government puts legendary, but violent bounty hunter Kagome Higurashi on the case. She is extremely confident in her ability however this case may prove much to difficult even for her. Especially when she gets kidnapped.**_

_**Extra Stuff: AU,OOC (some). Pairings: IY/Kag, IY/Kik, M/S,**_

_***Note: I'm SO sorry but my little "event separators" are not being registered with fanfiction so you'll just have to hang on for a bit until I get my better computer back (because I'm using my old XP one right under my dads nose.)**_

_**Anyway on with the show.**_

He stared with true horror and fear in his eyes as Kikyo held her bow at him. "Kikyo, _you_…"

"Silence, you foolish half-breed! I have come to put an end to this." Her voice held true determination and he growled.

"Damn it Kikyo you know I didn't do this-"

"Oh I _know_ you didn't do this and since you were so willing to come out of your shell for this it appears your not blind to the true severity of the situation either."

"Then it appears we are on the same side." Inuyasha relaxed his posture a little. "Do not feel that this mean we will _ever_ be lovers again, I-" Kikyo turned to look behind her and then instantly ran off.

Kagome arrived at the hospital parking lot, just in time to feel the priestess energy slipping away into the distance. She mentally cursed herself then got back on point when she felt the youki.

She quickly pulled out her phone so that she could take a shot of the killer.

As she approached she could see the silhouette of something – or someone – staring at her.

"Hey, who the hell are you!" She called.

"I could ask you the same question." The voice was husky and Kagome knew from where she was the beast had a perfect view of her. He probably already knew who she was.

The beast gradually approached, quicker and quicker and when it came too close she feinted and ended up in the shadows behind him.

Kagome could see who he was very clearly now. He was a tall man, with long white hair almost touching the ground. He was turning around to look for her so she caught a brief glimpse of hi stunning amber eyes. He was wearing ripped, baggy jeans and a large black shirt with the band name _Papa Roach_ on the back.

Kagome didn't like his eerie similarities to Sesshomaru but remembered to pull out her phone and snap a picture of him.

The sound of the photo being taken made him whirl around on high alert. She was able to get another snapshot of him and he easily was able to pinpoint her. In what was literally speed that should've been beyond even her miko abilities she put the phone in her pocket, pulled out her bowie knife and used the knife to slice at the arm he attempted to claw her with.

The two charged each other, this time slicing chunks out of each other's shoulders.

At the same time the two turned to look at each other almost in awe of each other's even strength.

The demon charged her, managing to slash open her stomach, however he put too much force behind it and she was sent flying backwards, doing flips in midair to steady herself enough so that she could find her feet.

He probably assumed that was her death but with her miko healing she – like him – healed almost instantly from any attack.

Kagome was glad she changed to looser clothing. Black jeans with two chains hanging on them, a black shirt with an _Avenged Sevenfold_ insignia on it, a spiked collar, two spiked wristbands and some old beaten up tennis shoes.

The bounty hunter charged and tackled him, forcing him down by the waist then shoving a knife deep into his chest, the beast howled in pain but she shut him up as she punched him repeatedly in the face and jaw.

She was so confident. _Too_ confident because at that moment he dug his claws into her waist and threw her backwards, she landed with a loud _thud_ on a speed bump and was writhing in pain.

He used his legs to pin down her own as he crawled on top of her. "You make me feel _alive_." He growled seductively. "Y-y-your insane." She choked out finding her voice. "Hmph, no sweetheart that's just what I _want_ you to think. Now lets snap that pretty little neck of yours…"

"_Ahhhh!_" He cried. Kagome chuckled and staged to her feet. He bit a spike around her collar, she knew that it was much more important than a fashion accessory. She looked at him and could see that his tongue was bleeding and three of his teeth were missing. She swore that she could see them growing back in.

"Don't you _ever_ underestimate me!" She laughed and he lunged at her. On all fours. She'd heard about him doing this. This meant he was serious. His teeth connected with her stomach and he yanked more of the flesh off. She knew he was looking to reach her intestines.

Kagome did the only thing that might cause him equal pain. She grabbed her knife and jabbed it through his right ear. Not enough to take it off, but he'd have a gaping hole there.

He howled in pain and his claws unintentionally dug deeply into her waist. Kagome grabbed the brass knuckles for her left hand and punched him in the neck.

That got his attention.

He raised a clawed hand to try and smash her intestines but she rolled out of the way and used her knife and jabbed it in his stomach and she literally was carving a painful line down his stomach. He was howling, growling and whimpering in pain.

As strong as she was she was not prepared for him to so easily leap away from her and kick her in the ribs.

Kagome rolled five times nonstop until she hit a speed bump. Her miko powers would need at _least_ ten minutes to even _begin_ healing the wound. However her demon "friend" appeared to be able to fight nonstop.

Kagome rolled over in the opposite direction just in time to see the killer looming over her.

The moon shined brightly overhead and the priestess walked alone.

Or so she thought.

"Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo…"

She heard the familiar voice and whipped around swiftly to see a long time acquaintance appear out of the shadows.

Her hair was white, she was wearing blue jeans and a black bra. She was normally wearing a golden hair clip to conceal herself however there was none. Her voice was of a higher more grating pitch than Kikyo's.

"Tsubaki. What do you want of me?" Kikyo asked trying to keep the disdain out of her voice.

"Hmm? Nothing in particular. I'm just amazed that after the curse…and your _rape_," Tsubaki laughed at that part "that you still somehow find time to go and see that half-demon."

"Huh? Tsubaki surely you just. I've only come to destroy what I've helped to create, you are also on that list." Kikyo stated bluntly and Tsubaki smirked.

"Oh dear Kikyo you must know that there are two others who should be on your firing line."

Kikyo looked up in interest.

"That little miko who you left to die by Inuyasha's hand, oh poo what was her name? Kanome, Kayame…Kunami? No, no, it was Kagome Higurashi."

"T-that bounty hunter is also miko?" Kikyo looked truly surprised the only emotion on her face since… "the incident".

She then shook her head getting back on her professional demeanor. "Who else is there?" She asked.

"Onigumo."

Kagome didn't even scream as she was being kicked, coughing up blood was clearly enough to send him into a tizzy.

"Oh, look at the bad bitch now. Don't come into my neighborhood thinkin' your gonna take over so easily, cause it ain't happenin' like that." He laughed wickedly above her."

Kagome refused to die here like this, especially while on a mission. If she died, no _one_ could catch and kill him.

Kagome looked up at him. She could plainly see blood gushing out of his wounds and she could detect the gruntings of exhaustion. She could _win_ this!

She grabbed her knife and summed up her last bit of strength for these final attacks. She grabbed her knife and jabbed it in his right ankle. She used her brass knuckles and hit the other ankle, he fell down on his knees.

She stood up and kicked him in his stomach, he howled and went down on his side.

"Heh, heh, heh, so it seems the party's not over." He gave a raspy chuckle.

Kagome fell to her knees to catch her breath and he crawled on his knees. They were about two feet apart from each other.

"Heh, your not bad for a miko. Can't say that Kikyo put up this much of a fight." He looked at her with amusement in his eyes.

"Yeah, well your pretty good yourself." She complimented him honestly. "However, don't you think for a moment our rivalry, ends here." She told him.

"Heh, heh, but of course. I'm having too much fun fighting you." He laughed.

Kagome assessed him again. Since he was sitting still she could tell he was definitely not a true demon. He was hanyou. A very handsome hanyou at that. She looked away from him when she suddenly became very tingly in her womanhood.

She heard him laugh. "Do you like what you see?"

"_Why, that, that, __**sick **__fuck!"_ Kagome thought.

"Don't worry too much, I can smell that your _very_ easily stimulated. I don't know if I should be shamed or honored."

This. Bastard. Was. Flirting. With. Her.

Had he forgotten about the fight that _just_ happened, or was he taking this time to use her weakness against her.

Five minutes went by until she heard the police sirens and could see their flashing lights.

The hanyou looked up and Kagome knew he could see the cars approaching them. He immediately stood up. Kagome was amazed.

"Hey wait!" She called trying to crawl after him and for some reason he stopped and turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

"What's your name?" She asked him.

He smirked. "I know I shouldn't tell you this but…it's Inuyasha. Inuyasha Takeshi Japans Most Notorious Serial Killer."

He stood up tall and proud.

"Promise me on canines honor that you won't tell them."

"Ca-canines honor…wha-" Kagome looked at him like he was crazy.

"Promise me so that I don't have to kill you quickly next time. Promise me!" He growled at her, but even though he was staring at her it was as if his eyes weren't looking at her. They were distant and slightly frantic.

"Fine, fine. I Promise. Canines honor." She raised her right hand and he nodded seeming to relax.

"Good girl, I'm holding you to that. Canines honor remember!" He called the last part over his should as he seemingly flew into the sky and disappeared in one leap.

"_Canine's honor, what is this pre-school?"_ She looked after him with a strange look on her face.

"Kagome!" Kagome turned her head just in time to see Sango running towards her.

"Kagome are you alright? Did you confront the villain?" Miroku asked jumping to her side.

"Yeah." She muttered.

"So what's is name? Is it even a he?" Miroku asked intently.

"Yeah it's a definitely a male. A male hanyou to be exact." Everyone gasped.

"So what's his name?" Miroku asked her.

"Can't tell you. Canines honor.

**God Kagome what are you getting yourself into now? **

**Ha ha, hope you enjoyed. I loved writing this. This is possibly the best fight scene I've ever actually done and I want your best critique on it for another story that involves more medieval type warfare. (It's not a fanfiction so it won't come up here)**.

Anyway onto the replies: (I'm eating up guitar time for you guys, you owe me money XD ha ha!)

lele: Is this soon enough for ya chickie? XD

kaitlynpope77: Geez you are a Kikyo nazi aren't you? XD (Hope no one got offended by that and if so, sorry) but I need Kikyo alive (unfortunately) for now ;) So your stories more than likely will come into use. :D

Kittychic0895: Yeah, she does, but That's just how Kikyo really is though. If I were in her position I'd be a little fucked up too, but what she's doing is a bit…um well…overkilled? XD

coconut-forever: More than you will _ever_ know until later chapters (wink, wink nudge, nudge.)

LovesDepp: Thank you, thank you it ish cheese!

Brighteyez324: Thank you so much for your review, I actually tried to pick up some more detail since I was fighting in my head about what wasn't and what was necessary to the story. So tell me how I did pwease with puppy dog eyes? XD


	4. Chapter 3: Between Angels And Insects

_**Title: State Of Emergency**_

_**Rating: M (I know you lil' children will read it anyway)**_

_**Genres: Suspense/Romance**_

_**Description: Inuyasha Takeshi and his girlfriend are notorious serial killers in Tokyo Japan. Their crimes are legendary and they have so easily eluded capture some consider them spirits from the dead. However this is not the case, as the Japanese government puts legendary, but violent bounty hunter Kagome Higurashi on the case. She is extremely confident in her ability however this case may prove much to difficult even for her. Especially when she gets kidnapped.**_

_**Extra Stuff: AU,OOC (some). Pairings: IY/Kag, IY/Kik, M/S,**_

_***Note: I'm SO sorry but my little "event separators" are not being registered with fanfiction so you'll just have to hang on for a bit until I get my better computer back (because I'm using my old XP one right under my dads nose.)**_

_**Anyway on with the show.**_

Chapter 3: Between Angels And Insects

"_Sesshomaru!_" She screamed once again storming into the office.

"_What?_" The taiyoukai snapped back, clearly frustrated.

"I've got pictures of the killer I know what he looks like."

He looked at her. "Congratulations." He told her then went back to digging in his desk for something or another.

"Well don't you want to know what he _looks_ like?" Kagome asked exasperated.

Sesshomaru had a little green youkai in the corner that Kagome hadn't noticed until now.

"Jaken leave us." Sesshomaru motioned with his hand and with an sad "Yes, M'lord" the thing grabbed a wooden staff with two heads on it. An old man and a chick.

"_Geez everyone is crazy around here."_ Kagome thought.

Kagome flipped through her phone and flipped through the pictures until she had found her guy. She pushed the phone on Sesshomaru's desk. "Look." She stated calmly.

"I _know_ what he looks like." Sesshomaru turned to face her with eyes of stone.

Kagome stared at him in surprise. "Then, why-"

"I needed to test and see who was the best bounty hunter and that's you. Plus I didn't want the media to come at me with all sorts of questions about Inuyasha seeing as though I know quite a lot about him."

Kagome wanted to ask how but she knew to watch her tongue. "Sesshomaru what's canines honor?" Kagome asked him and he turned to face her.

"Well, young naïve Kagome. In the world of the canines, trust and loyalty is something we pride upon on all else. You cannot betray that loyalty, especially within a pack or it is _death_!"

He bellowed and Kagome backed away.

Something told her this was a touchy subject for him.

"What made you ask about canine's honor?" Sesshomaru eyed her skeptically.

"N-nothing." Kagome stammered. Sesshomaru had not missed her slip up. Kagome, I do hope to Buddha that you do not disappoint me. This half demon is to be tortured and _destroyed_ in the most inhumane manner." Sesshomaru's voice was strained but it didn't hide his irritation and disdain.

Kagome knew this taiyoukai was _very_ old and_ very_ dangerous so it was likely very possible that this half-demon had encountered the taiyoukai previously.

"_Damn I wish I could read minds!" _Kagome thought frustrated. Mind reading was commonplace for very advance mikos. Some never even learned how to do it. Kagome was close. She could easily detect and read emotions; she just couldn't break that last barrier.

So, until then she'd have to settle for asking, "Sesshomaru how come you look so much like Inuyasha?"

Kagome's eyes met his and you could tell he was tempted not rip her head off here and now.

"You may leave now." He stated pointing to the door.

"No, I want answers." Kagome stated.

"Leave…" He ordered pointing at the door again.

"No. Sesshomaru in order for us to crack this case we must know everything about-"

"_Now!_" Sesshomaru literally roared with blood red eyes, Kagome was gone almost too fast for even Sesshomaru's demon brain to comprehend. Almost.

He was sitting there grunting and growling loudly on the couch. He let the woman's scream take him to new heights as he burst in his hand.

"Heh"

Here he was. In a new fancier apartment, masturbating in his hand once more. He needed a girl, like Kikyo. Briefly an image of the pretty little bounty hunter flashed within his head.

Opening his eyes he sighed and licked his lips, knowing that she'd never be his. He'd have to rape her and then kill her, or better yet…leave her alive.

…For his _own_ pleasures.

He admitted he had fun fighting her and he couldn't believe he'd told her his name all because she kind of looked like Kikyo.

She'd be his downfall wouldn't she?

Standing up he opened the blinds and let the sunlight filter in the room.

Hell he was on the twenty-fifth floor he could be nude in his own house.

Tonight, he realized was the night to go after that girl.

"All right, hold the line!" Kouga yelled ordering the officers not to let down or break up their perimeter. Kagome stood beside him. "Congratulations, girly you got his picture, now step aside and let a _man_ handle this job." Kagome snorted and kicked him in the back when he turned around.

He landed on a patrol car with a look of '_what the fuck!_' on his face. She stormed off into the sea of officers and their patrol cars.

They had seven helicopters searching the five-mile area of the city and even residents of the area came outside to cheer.

Kagome didn't like this catch-and-kidnap approach that the cops were taking. She wanted to destroy him _herself_!

So she snuck off into the shadows of an alley and hopped over the wooden fence.

She made sure to stay in the general vicinity but keeping to the shadows just in case they mistaked her for Inuyasha.

She was walking in an alley with barbed wire fencing, brick building to her left and right and several fire escapes.

She looked in front and behind her.

This alley didn't feel right to her at all.

"_Oof!_" She gasped as she hit the ground on her stomach. She felt like someone had just kicked her in her back.

She got to her feet and turned to see the shadowy figure of who she knew was Inuyasha.

"Hey babe, did you miss me?" He chuckled with humor and huskiness.

"Only about as much as I miss a disease." She smirked.

The two charged at each other once more. Ironically both thinking of the same idea the two butted head quite literally.

"_Grrr-rrr._" Inuyasha grumbled and Kagome –despite her pain – kept trying to hold her footing as she was gradually pushed back.

Looking down she saw a weakness. Grabbing a bowie knife made of real gold she jabbed it in his stomach. He howled in pain and jumped back too fast for her to dislodge the knife.

"It's gonna be a shame to destroy such a worthy adversary." Kagome chuckled thinking she really got him. He lifted his head up to look at her. "Heh, your right, I'll miss you babe but I'm sure we'll meet in hell one day." He winked with a smile and ripped the knife from his gut.

He threw it and it cut deep within her shoulder. She went down, knife lodge deeply in her shoulder, clutching her wound.

"Well babe it seems you've weakened from last night." He whispered seductively in her ear.

He grabbed her wrist tightly, crushing the veins until she was unable to hold the knife anymore.

He grabbed the knife and jabbed it into her hear. She screamed. He laughed then dropped the knife in excitement.

"Well babe it seems we're even now." He said, forcing her on her hands and knees.

Kagome grabbed the knife and stabbed at an area too near is groin. He yelped more so in surprise than in pain.

"That's for me," She said, chuckling darkly as she stood up. She charged at him, blood trailing from her mouth and jabbed him in the stomach "and that's for my _Avenged_ _Sevenfold_ shirt you fuckin' ruined yesterday!", he tried to strike her but she was too fast. Whirling around him she jabbed him in the area that would be a human pressure point, hoping to knock him unconscious.

All he did was howl and bark in pain. She twisted the knife in that area and she heard him yelp even louder. She didn't jump away. This was her mistake.

He managed to get in a good enough slash with his claws to make three deep gashes across her cheek. He also put unnecessary force behind it too.

So had to use her legs to kick off against the wall to right herself but he brought his claws down on her back making deep gashes there as well. She landed on her hands and knees.

As he approached Kagome examined the damage they'd done to each other. Kagome noted that while she got in some _very_ good hits on him. He'd gotten good hits on her too. Him being more demon and more animal likely had a higher pain tolerance but that didn't mean he wasn't _affected_ by the damage. She being human just felt it more.

Then she sensed something else.

"_Wait!_" She called out loudly

"Huh what? Have you finally decided to beg for your life? That's so unlike you-" Kagome wanted to say that he just met her yesterday night but that would waste to much time here.

"No you idiot. We're being watched, apparently we've been being watched this whole time." She stood up and the two peered around the alley. Kagome and Inuyasha both felt mistrust towards each other in the sense of not knowing what the other would do.

"_Rwarugh!"_ The two suddenly looked up into the sky to see what looked like a catapillar demon charging at them from the sky.

It was green with white and black spots, had a red head and had two huge black eyes. The two both feinted in opposite sides of the alley. Inuyasha, to the left Kagome to the right.

"Heh, heh heh. I will bring you two to the master." It hate a high pitched voice, like that you'd imagine coming from a crickets chirp.

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha tilted his head to the side and Kagome mentally chuckled at how _cute_ and innocent he looked. Like a puppy investigating something new.

Which was precisely what he was doing.

"What the fuck is up with all you demons coming after me and saying you'll _"take me to the master"_?" Inuyasha imitated his voice pretty well and Kagome chuckled

"So you like that huh?" He asked amusedly

"Hmph!" She turned her attention back to the demon. I was his tone to laugh. A deep earthy laugh.

"Fuck you, you half-dead shits!" The catapillar charged, and Kagome leaped on it's back, easily cutting through its weak hide.

Green slime got on her hand and she was thrown off when Inuyasha attacked it, throwing it against a building.

"Hey don't interfere with _my_ fight!" She snapped.

"Your fight wha- you're not the one who keeps getting jumped by these minor demons!" Inuyasha had an irritated bark in his voice. He tried to dodge the catapillar but the thing bit him in his stomach wound. Green slime oozed from the fangs in its mouth.

"Heh, heh, heh, it appears you like my poison!"

"_Poison!"_ Kagome thought radically as she shook the slime from her hand lucky for her because her hand just became all tingly.

Inuyasha was on the ground gasping for breath. Kagome raced to his side and blasted a chuck of the beast's side off with a blast a purifying energy coming from her hand.

She raced to Inuyasha's side and quickly helped him up. "You rescued me, why?" He choked out.

"Because only I will destroy you." She smiled. Not a bright smile but just a comforting one.

"Hmm, really? I like that idea." He chuckled and stood up.

"Listen Inuyasha this will require teamwork."

"Where is she?" Miroku asked Kouga threateningly. The monk had sensed a dangerous energy nearby and he became worried about the bounty hunter.

"She can handle herself." Kouga turned his head. Clearly still feeling disdain from what had happened earlier, though Miroku had no idea what had happened and just thought that Kouga was being arrogant.

Which in part he was but wouldn't ever tell Miroku that.

"It could be the killer!" Miroku pressed on hoping that he'd mount a search for her.

"The killers a half-breed she can take care of herself."

"Damn it please I'm begging you!"

"Alright fine, don't get your panties in a knot." Kouga chuckled at his own joke and turned to the officers "Everyone we're going to find Kagome Higurashi she has disappeared!"

"Yes!" They all shouted and took off to find her.

"_Blades of blood_!" Inuyasha called out, throwing the blades in order to exterminate the last two rivals.

After defeating the first demon two more showed up. The unlikely duo figured out a way to fight the first enemy. Kagome was faster than Inuyasha but not as strong, so she could wear the enemy down and distract it while Inuyasha, not being all that fast could focus on using his strength to bring it down.

The next two youkai were praying mantis and cockroach types. They were easily killed by Inuyasha's blades of blood.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked Kagome who was bleeding from the stomach, and leg wounds that the demons had given her.

"Y-yeah, how about you? You're the one that got poisoned."

"Feh, don't worry about me." He smirked at her.

"I'm surprised." Kagome panted and stood up.

"What?" Inuyasha struggled to drag his eyes from her breasts, to her eyes as she panted.

"W-we make a great team."

"Yeah, I guess we do." He gave her a smile that melted Kagome's heart.

"A-a-are we still enemies?" Inuyasha asked her tentatively and she sighed. " 'fraid so.".

"Hey she's over here!" The two looked and could see a shadowy figure standing at the alley's entrance.

"Someone else is with her!"

It was Miroku, Kagome smiled in relief.

Inuyasha's reaction was differend he prepared to jump then turned around to face Kagome.

"Well, in that case I shall see you on the battlefield babe." He smirked.

"Yeah, I'll be waiting, _sugar_." She said and the two laughed before Inuyasha sprang off into the night sky.

"Kagome, was that him?" Miroku asked.

She nodded.

"Well how'd you do?" Miroku asked clearly examining her wounds in the moonlight.

"Fine, until three demons came along, threatening to take us to their master or whatever." Kagome shook her head in disgust.

"Are you going to look into it?" Miroku asked with genuine worry in his eyes.

"I probably should, since he said that, demons have been coming and chasing after him saying that same thing." Miroku nodded in understanding.

"Perhaps we should look into it, I however think you should focus more on this case instead of some rogue youkai." He explained. "Then who'll-"

"I will don't worry about it."

The two were walking out of the alley. "Kagome," she looked at him "Why were you laughing."

The two stopped, she stared at him funny, then turned her back towards him and went to speak with Kouga about tracking the youkai.

Ever since that incident Inuyasha and Kagome battled nightly. However it seemed more to be a test of strength than a fight to kill.

**Day 1**

Inuyasha put extra force behind his slash to send Kagome flying. It worked, hitting near her heart and sending her crashing into some trash cans and into unconsciousness.

He smirked then leapt away into the night hoping to make a kill.

**Day 2**

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by her throat and bashed her head into a brick wall. Not enough to cause permanent damage, just to knock her out.

**Day 3**

Kagome was slashing at Inuyasha with both of her knives, attacking his stomach, neck, head and the pressure point between his shoulder and neck.

She had knocked him on his back and placed of foot on his chest. Inuyasha closed his eyes and prepared for death.

He felt the weight lifted from his chest and knew he's been spared.

**Day 5**

Kagome was out looking to cause trouble after her loss and weakness a swift blast of purifying energy sent him down and made him writhe on the ground.

**Day 6**

Inuyasha used a bicycle kick to make Kagome land on her back. He kicked her in the ribs and taunted her.

He easily undid her collar tonight and licked her neck. He nipped at the area between her shoulder and neck.

"I win tonight, princess." He chuckled and dashed off into the night.

**Day 7**

She dealt him a kick that sent him flying backwards, he cracked his head on a steel beam at the construction site they were at.

**Day 9**

The two were locked in their head-but once again and thunder roared overhead the pair weren't going to stop their fight, not now.

There was a blast a lighting that touched the ground near them and Inuyasha was taken aback, yelping in surprise.

Kagome laughed as he stumbled backwards then put the knife to his neck.

"I win!" She cheered and he playfully punched her in the shoulder.

**Day 10**

Kagome knew she'd needed to keep things more professional tonight. The government was with her. Kagome ran down an alley following his yoke in earnest. Without her ever knowing, it she could easily distinguish his youki from anyone else's.

Kagome was suddenly tackled and slapped around a bit until she was on her stomach and a piece of cloth landed over her face. She heard Inuyasha's laugh fade away into the distance.

She held the cloth up to the light. It was an Avenged Sevenfold shirt just like the one he'd ruined their first night together.

She couldn't stop the freakishly giddy smile that spread across her face.

He stared into the mirror and chuckled "Aw, lovers. Fate winds and spins, weaving it's complicated blood red thread no?"

No answer, he laughed. So droll eh?

"Fate cannot be conquered by mortals, only the truly strong, the immortal can conquer it and break such a thread."

He thought about the half-demon and the maturing miko.

"Such a pity it will all end soon…"

He laughed his insane laugh to the heavens – or hells in this case.

**Sorry no time for replies tonight.**

**Best wishes fuckas **

**~Saggie**


	5. Chapter 4: Tightrope

_**Title: State Of Emergency**_

_**Rating: M (I know you lil' children will read it anyway)**_

_**Genres: Suspense/Romance**_

_**Description: Inuyasha Takeshi and his girlfriend are notorious serial killers in Tokyo Japan. Their crimes are legendary and they have so easily eluded capture some consider them spirits from the dead. However this is not the case, as the Japanese government puts legendary, but violent bounty hunter Kagome Higurashi on the case. She is extremely confident in her ability however this case may prove much to difficult even for her. Especially when she gets kidnapped.**_

_**Extra Stuff: AU,OOC (some). Pairings: IY/Kag, IY/Kik, M/S,**_

_***Note: I'm SO sorry but my little "event separators" are not being registered with fanfiction so you'll just have to hang on for a bit until I get my better computer back (because I'm using my old XP one right under my dads nose.)**_

_**Anyway on with the show.**_

**Chapter 4: Tightrope**

She investigated the site. It was still covered in blood and demon slime. _"Who's behind this?"_ She thought seriously.

Ever since the attack on Onigumo a bunch of demons that would normally hide out in the park or forest were patrolling the city. Looking for something…or someone.

"_Could Onigumo really be behind this?"_ Given what her and Inuyasha had done to him his recovery should only be less than halfway finished.

She could also detect a half-demon aura hanging strongly in the air. She didn't trust nor like it. She knew Inuyasha had been here. She could easily sense the young bounty hunters emotional confusion towards the half-breed. Surprisingly Inuyasha also felt emotionally tormented on how he should treat her.

She closed her eyes and began to think…

Turning around swiftly, she pulled out her bow and could see several demons staring down at her from the buildings roof.

"Heh, heh, heh, we shall take you to master Naraku!" A grayish-looking worm demon charged towards her. It's pack followed closely behind.

In almost perfect succession she took them all out.

She began to feel really unsafe here. She looked at the roof again. This time what she saw scared her more than she could have ever imagined…

"Hello Kikyo."

It was a white baboon pelt with the same voice as Onigumo, feeling the fight or flight response triggered. She turned her back and ran leaving this "Naraku" cackling behind her.

***This is a scene change border thing***

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called running through a richer part of Tokyo, with nightclubs and fancy hotels, plus there were many secret passages and alleyways that allowed the two of them to meet.

It wasn't a surprise when the shadowy silhouette of her half-demon "enemy" appeared hopping into the sky and landing in the shadows before her.

"Hey babe, how ya doin'" Kagome was gradually getting used to being called "babe" so she no longer got irritated or annoyed with the hanyou.

"Fine, how are you?"

"Uh, a little hungry but otherwise I'm good." She laughed at him. He flattened his ears against his head to show his annoyance.

"So shall we fight tonight?" Kagome smirked get into position.

"Yeah, but can we talk too?" He asked her seriously.

"Oh, a-a-alright." She sounded slightly dejected.

"Kagome if we're enemies why do you never finish me off?" He asked quietly.

No response.

"C'mon please, I've been waiting a long time to know!" He sounded like he was begging and Kagome sighed, not sure we she didn't kill him.

There was just something she liked about him.

"A few days is hardly a long time." She told him.

"Don't change the subject! Now please tell me." He let a whimper creep into his voice after snapping at her like that.

"Why don't you finish me off?" She snapped at him.

"Because I simply have no reason to plus, I uh…you know what _nevermind_ you tell me first." He became stern and serious, like a father ordering his child to stop.

"Ugh, fine. I don't know why, okay. I just don't want you to suffer and I kind of like you…"

He was suddenly right in front of her.

"_Really!_" His eyes perked right up and his eyes were shining.

"Not like _that_!" She told him. Granted she did think he was sexy, (he could smell that) but a relationship with him was out of the question.

"Oh." His ears dropped a little and she laughed, giving one a playful tug. He yelped and hopped a few ways back from her in confusion.

She stopped laughing and stared at him slyly. "Now what was it you were trying to say?"

"I uh…I l-l-l-l-like y-y-y-you t-t-t-too" He could see how much he was blushing and she gave him a sweet smile.

"Oh Inuyasha I didn't know you were a stutterer." Inuyasha growled at this. Obviously he was still embarrassed from earlier.

Kagome walked over too him, he was eyeing her suspiciously. Then she quickly kissed him on the cheek before turning her back to him.

He was speechless and was blushing like a madman.

"K-Kagome I don't want to kill you anymore"

The bounty hunter turned to look at him, surprised.

"I don't want to kill you either…"

Suddenly something darted past them in the alley a black shape. Kagome could tell it was very spiritually strong and without waiting for Inuyasha's response she followed it.

This was the same aura that was around Inuyasha on that first night.

"_Kikyo!_" Inuyasha growled and chased after her.

"_Huh, Kikyo?"_ Kagome thought as Inuyasha ran off in front of her.

"Hey wait!" She called after him. "Slow down I won't be able to keep up with you, if you run off like that!"

She panted as she caught up to him.

"Oh, well get on my back, then."

Kagome was confused but obeyed and let Inuyasha carry her.

Kagome felt like she was flying as Inuyasha hopped from building to building. They both agreed to keep a few paces back so that they could see what Kikyo was up to. Clearly she was just running away from something. It wasn't them. Kikyo led them into a park.

The two lost track of her and the overwhelming scent of demon was alarming. Not to mention Kagome could also detect an unholy aura.

A very strong unholy aura.

Kagome was now standing and something told her to look behind her.

What she saw horrified her.

It was a white baboon pelt that appeared to have branches coming out of the bottom.

"Mwahahahahaha!" The voice was deep and disdainful. Kagome couldn't place the voice of course, but Inuyasha could immediately.

"_Onigumo!_" He snarled. "What have you _done_ to yourself?" The baboon thing laughed again.

"Onigumo is dead. Well that's not right, he just doesn't have the right to a body anymore."

"Huh? What the _fuck_ are you talking about?" Inuyasha growled.

"I _Naraku_ has now taken his place!" The baboon exclaimed and used a tentacle to try and whip Kagome who used spiritual power to destroy it.

"Impressive, little girl." It cackled.

The two both continued to dodge, and attack the tentacles. This was going to be a hard fight.

"Give me the jewel!" It ordered. "If you do I won't torment you _as_ long as that half-shit over there."

Kagome felt insulted. "Fuck you, I won't accept such a ludicrous proposal!" She shot another blast of purification energy his way, along with Inuyasha's blades of blood. The two combined and the combination caused and explosion.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist and looking around he saw a lot of small ponds and their bridges. The bridges around this area were far too small to hide under so he ran towards the center of the park that held a sparkling lake.

Inuyasha jumped off the large stone bridge and into the lake, he swam under the bridge and took Kagome in his arms.

The two could hear the monsters steps fading away into the distance.

"_What the fuck was that!_" Inuyasha growled as they swam towards dry land.

"Heh I don't know, but Sesshomaru would be interested in hearing about this."

Kagome watched as Inuyasha's expression contorted into one of disgust. "You work for _Sesshomaru_?"

Seeing this Kagome became slightly panicked. "Only temporarily he asked for my help."

"To destroy me?"

Kagome gulped then nodded as the reached dry land. Inuyasha immediately stood up. His clothes wet and soaked through. The only reason she could see at was because of the full moon.

"That is _so_ like him!" Inuyasha growled.

"_So they do know each other!_" Kagome thought triumphantly.

"So you two knew each other, then? I was right."

"Yeah congratulations!" He snapped showing her his fangs and back away ever so slightly. The light reflecting off his eyes made their amber color glow an angry red.

"Yeah, but I suppose you already _knew_ that!" Kagome had never _ever_ been scared of him until now. He truly looked like a demon.

"Inu…yasha?" She asked dumbly in slight panic.

"Kagome, I've gotta go." He growled and hopped off into the night.

***This is a scene change border thing***

Sesshomaru was angry, he tore up his office, scattering papers everywhere and making the loudest growling sounds ever heard.

He unlocked a secret compartment in his desk. In it was only one file. That file was labeled "Inuyasha".

Sesshomaru wrote down more information on him telling how Inuyasha had slowly been gaining the affections of his best bounty hunter.

He didn't think it was a plan but he couldn't be sure.

He also held his suspicions on Onigumo and Kikyo. What was _their_ purpose and why did Onigumo have the Shikon Jewel?

Ah, so many unanswered questions. He didn't like being kept in the dark.

Sesshomaru knew he couldn't allow this to go on. He hated a lot of humankind and even though he didn't want to save or help them by doing this. He knew he'd have to clean up this mess sooner or later.

Inuyasha became much stronger than Sesshomaru ever envisioned. He would.

All this mess was caused by him, Sesshomaru had drove his brother to insanity and bloodlust and now he realized it was his job to eliminate this threat.

***This is a scene change border thing***

All right. I'm not too happy with this chapter. Granted it showed their growing relationship and it left some air of mystique but I don't think it really accomplished much.

Anyway onto the replies:

coconut-forever: Thanks! I was aiming for that effect.

kaitlynpope77: Pssst…Kikyo nazi I have a confession to make: In a few chapters there's going to be one completely about Kikyo, but they way I have it set up in my head makes me think you'll actually like it XD

lele: I know you gots to love the craziness!

Kittychick0895: Yeah I figured if Kagome was going to bitch about her shirt she might as well get it back right? Not to mention, I hope you can see they _were_ starting to like each other

Peace, have a great weekend FUCKAS (my next update might be Sunday afternoon/night or Monday around 1:30-2:54 PM Eastern Time)

~Saggie


	6. Chapter 5: Harder Than A Coffin Nail

**Title: State Of Emergency**

**Rating: M (I know you lil' children will read it anyway)**

**Genres: Suspense/Romance**

**Description: Inuyasha Takeshi and his girlfriend are notorious serial killers in Tokyo Japan. Their crimes are legendary and they have so easily eluded capture some consider them spirits from the dead. However this is not the case, as the Japanese government puts legendary, but violent bounty hunter Kagome Higurashi on the case. She is extremely confident in her ability however this case may prove much to difficult even for her. Especially when she gets kidnapped.**

**Extra Stuff: AU,OOC (some). Pairings: IY/Kag, IY/Kik, M/S,**

**Chapter 5: Harder Than a Coffin Nail**

He was not happy. He was returning home to his apartment.

The rain didn't help either. It only seemed to suit his mood and, instead of hopping right up onto his balcony he decided to scale up twenty-five flights of stairs so that he could think.

For each flight the apartment had a long isle of apartment doors. About ten on each floor and at the end of the floor was a nicely decorated border that served the purpose of a guard rail so that people didn't fall off.

"_Kagome!_" He thought disgustedly in his mind. _"Traitor! She's just like Kikyo!"_ Inuyasha growled as his wet hair clung to his forehead.

"_**But you never had a relationship with her in the first place…"**_ Some part of his mind rationalized.

Inuyasha, being more animal than man shook away those rational thoughts. _"She betrayed me!"_

He wanted to howl out his frustrations, until he picked up at familiar scent on the twenty-third floor.

He got down on all fours and sniffed the ground in earnest.

_Yes!_

He could hardly believe his nose. He sniffed the last door and detected a scent that nearly overpowered him.

He licked his lips. He could smell her sweet scent.

Kagome lived here.

Not just that…it was a _very_ aroused Kagome at that. He could smell that no male actually made it past the door.

Burning with rage and lust Inuyasha concocted and plan.

A plan that would make her _beg_ for forgiveness and scream his name in the highest pitch she could manage. Excited Inuyasha used the guard rail and hopped up at least fifteen more floors until he was at the top.

He clung to a fake gargoyle and let out a long animalistic howl.

***This is a scene change border thing***

Kagome dragged herself down the isle. She felt sad and confused about Inuyasha's reaction to finding out Sesshomaru had hired her.

She needed to figure out some more information on their relationship. Maybe tomorrow she could confront Sesshomaru for some answers.

However she wasn't sure how to make him talk without her getting killed in the process…

***This is a scene change border thing***

She approached her client's office warily.

She knocked on the door. No answer. She could feel a weird aura coming from the from. Sort of like Regret, Sadness and anger all rolled into one.

So she opened the door.

She saw Sesshomaru hovering over a paper on his desk with some coffee in his left hand.

The taiyoukai didn't even turn to look at her.

"Sesshomaru, can I ask you something?" She asked quietly. He turned to look at her. There were thick purple bags under his eyes and there was a haunted - almost confused look - when he saw her.

"No, may I ask you something first?"

She nodded, unable to resist the demon who was clearly having a slight mental breakdown.

He stood up and cleared his throat. It was clear he was putting "the mask" on again. "Kagome there is a man. Called Chino. He has a partner called Takehiro. I need you to kill them." Kagome eyed him suspiciously.

She knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't have called her just to assign her to child's cases.

"Sesshomaru this is child's play, how _dare_ you assign me to something a mere simpleton could do. Why couldn't you get Koga to do it?"

She snapped bitterly.

"Kagome. It has come to my attention that in recent days you have become quite familiar with Inuyasha. I need to know that I can trust you. I also need to know why you haven't been sending me any information on him."

She opened her mouth to reply but he interrupted her "Don't lie to me, I can tell when you lie to me, as you can tell when I keep things from you."

"Heh, the government can trust me, it's _you _they can't trust." She smirked and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Go on." He said, deathly calm. Daring her to continue with what she was saying, and her being Kagome couldn't resist.

"I don't owe you anymore than _you_ owe _me_!" She smirked and gave an exasperated chuckle.

"You're the one who looks just like him and _you're_ the one who starts acting weird when someone brings him up!" She snapped.

"Hmph, at least I'm not falling all over him like that Kikyo harlot." Kagome froze and glared at him.

"My personal business with that _half-breed_ is of no concern to you. Go out and kill those mobsters. It would allow us more resources to hunt Inuyasha and prove your loyalty!"

The two glared at each other until Kagome got bored and relented. "Fine, Sesshomaru. I'd just love to see the look on your face when I know your story so well I'll be able to tell _you_ what you've done!"

Kagome whipped around and left the room mumbling something about castration.

"_Kagome, do not think too lowly of me. For I am merely doing your weak human heart a kindness…I will kill him for you. __**Tonight!**__"_

***This is a scene change border thing***

It was night and he was standing on his balcony, leaning against the white railing that prevented him from dropping several miles to the ground.

He was just staring out into the city thinking of ways to make Kagome scream when her scent reached his nose.

He looked down several stories and could easily spot her. She was crossing the parking lot staying more so to the shadows, only going under the street lights when she had to.

Inuyasha decided to follow her out of curiosity.

He followed her as she cleverly used the roofs of buildings to hop onto buses and use the poles of the street lights to slide down.

Inuyasha watched her in awe as she hopped on a bus, then hopped onto a car nimbly, then two more old Hondas and onto the grass of a parking lot that went up several stories. Inuyasha followed her, wondering what she was up to.

She wore a determined expression on her face which meant she was likely to be on a mission, he could also smell the change in her blood, meaning she was _very_ angry.

Inuyasha just hopped across the highway in one leap, he was doing a very good job of remaining stealthy or at least he was in his mind.

Inuyasha watched Kagome as she walked up the first ramp. The woman kept him interested he could say that at least.

He stalked her until he saw her hide behind a support beam.

There was a raggedy blue van with only one window and that was in the front.

Inuyasha could smell the blood and drugs smell coming off from the game.

"Hey see ya' man."

A short raggedy guy with brown hair and a high pitched voice bowed to a blond haired man with an accent and a cigar in his mouth.

"Yeah, peace man, here's the money." A tall and skinny black haired man smiled and handed the blond his money.

Inuyasha recognized the man as Chino. Chino was a former important contact and still a good friend. The two hadn't spoken for four years but Inuyasha knew he was in trouble if Kagome didn't track the men in the van.

Instead her eyes were all for the blond with the money.

"_Augh!_" Chino screamed and touched his cheek. It had a bleeding cut from that had come from the bloody knife that had collided with the support beam behind him.

"Nani…" He muttered to himself as he stared at the blood. He couldn't fathom where the knife had come from.

"_Arrrgh!_" He screamed again and was flat on the ground, face first. Blood was pooling on the ground from where he'd been kicked in the head.

Even though he should've been focused on his friends' imminent death, he needed to study Kagome's patterns.

A killer focused on his prey first. Both Chino and even _Kagome_ understood that fully.

Kagome was wearing those raggedy old sneakers again. A lose fighting pair of black jeans and that new _Avenged Sevenfold_ shirt he got her.

Inuyasha was just wearing some ripped and bloodied jeans (the stains wouldn't come out) and nothing else.

Kagome grabbed his hair and pulled him up.

Chino was fidgeting in his pockets for one of his knives.

"Don't get smart!" Kagome yanked his hair and he screamed, dropping his knives on the ground.

"So you bastard, like using knives on your victims?" Kagome asked with a devilish smirk on her face.

When Chino didn't respond Kagome picked up a knife and yanked his hair again. "_Well?_"

She asked with a sinister smirk on her face.

He'd never imagined that Kagome had such a side.

Inuyasha didn't think Kagome could sound so seductively evil.

"_Yes!_" Chino cried. "_I love shoving knives inside of bitches pussies once I'm done with them!_" He was in tears and Kagome shook her head,

"Such a shame."

"Huh?" He looked at her, eyes red and puffy from his tears.

"You could have made something of yourself, been a great contribution to society nut look at you. You threw it all away…" Kagome actually looked pretty sorry for him.

"and now you must be _punished!_" Kagome yelled, grabbing all three knives and jabbed him with them. Kagome jabbed him in the stomach and back, while still keeping a firm grip on his hair. She seemed to be going for his intestines, and then she then him down on his back.

Inuyasha thought she was done. The horrible, violent and sexy mess that Kagome had become was breathing heavily over the guy with an evil smile plastered on her face that she probably didn't even know she was wearing.

She wasn't done yet.

She jabbed the one of his own knives between his legs. He screamed so loudly his voice cracked and Kagome smirked at him, then gave a loud wicked laugh. She continued slicing away at him as he cried. She'd completely separated his male organs from his body.

Inuyasha gazed in awe at someone's kill that was not his own for the first time in ages.

Kagome grabbed his dick and threw it at him the man cried loudly in fear.

Then she picked up his balls and shoved them so deep down into his throat that Chino began coughing up blood but Kagome wouldn't relent. She just laughed and pushed them further down his throat. The man gagged and continued coughing and sputtering up blood and he coughed his last cough and died his last breath.

"_Geeze no wonder Sesshomaru would hire her."_ Inuyasha thought and all the anger, hate and feelings of betrayal came flooding back to him.

He had _almost_ forgiven her for tonight's arousing kill he could've gotten her then, but the way he was no he wasn't going to risk his own reproductive organs for this, especially since he wanted to make her scream.

He turned around and disappeared into the night, he knew he'd have to stop his kills and keep his urges under control for his plan to be put into action…

***This is a scene change border thing***

Three night's after that Kagome had killed Takehiro in the same bloody fury. This was why she worked alone.

She didn't want to remember what had happened to her own former partners. So tonight she was going to drink away the memory as she sat on her balcony looking out into the city. This was the exact reason why Kagome tried her hardest not to grow too close to Sango and Miroku…

"_The blood…So much blood…"_ Kagome thought and stared down at her hands whom to a normal person they were clean but to her eyes they were coated in blood.

This is why she became the bounty hunter she was…to combat evil and help justice. At least combating evil you could go into any frenzy you wanted and still look good.

She didn't do this for the good of anyone else…_"I do it for repentance…the beg and pray that my own unholy sins shall one day be forgiven…"_

Kagome thought and continued to stare out into the city.

***This is a scene change border thing***

Sesshomaru slammed his fist down onto his desk, this half-demon was driving him _crazy_! Inuyasha had moved home and had become much better at hiding himself.

Kagome told him she hadn't seen him for two weeks and that Inuyasha had acted strangely when he realized Sesshomaru had employed her.

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding and then told her to keep investigating and killing anyone who might've had connections to him.

There'd also been some strange ruckus caused by that "Naraku" shit that Sesshomaru had recently been hearing about in the demon underground.

Of course no taiyoukai as grand as himself would truly ever want to speak with a half-breed who shouldn't even be in existence because he had a sneaking suspicion that the Shikon jewel played a major part of it.

***This is a scene change border thing***

It was a dark and stormy night as Kagome made her way into her apartment the lightening outside allowed her to see easily.

However something didn't feel right in here tonight.

For the first time in many years she wanted to flee the place she so lovingly called her home.

When the lightning struck again she saw a black shape move in the corner of her eye.

Se opened her mouth as it charged her, on all fours "Inuya-"

She didn't have time to react though because it threw her back with such a force than when she hit the wall it knocked her unconscious.

***This is a scene change border thing***

**Ugh, my internet has been messing up on and off for awhile, plus I wanted a break. So if I forget about you and your reviews I'm sorry but here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**

**YAY OMGS REVIEWS**

**kaitlynpope77: ****Thank you!**

**coconut-forever: ****Or is he? XD**

**kittychic0895: ****Maybe she will maybe she won't, only I know these secrets MWAHAHAHA!**

**LovesDepp: ****You'll soon find out why. In the next chapter or so. Not sure the exact one, but **_**soon**_**!**

**XxVictoriaMidNightMoonxX: ****Yes Inu MUST pay, but I'll give you one hint; I **_**hate**_** sad endings XD**

**Ikuto'slover1112: ****Sorry I got kinda lazy, but here it is!**

**Peace…**

**~Saggie**


	7. Chapter 6: Burn

**OKAY GUYS CHANGE OF PLANS: KAGOME WILL BE HELD HOSTAGE INSTEAD. SORRY I NEED TO GO BACK AND REVISE THE PRVIOUS CHAPTERS AND THEIR DESCRIPTIONS!**

**Kittychic0895:** **Not exactly ASAP but TA DA and Kagome as usual let her feelings consume her.**

**Ikuto'slover1112:**** Heh, Heh, his plan will move forward Mwahahaha!**

**XxVictoriaMidNightMoonxX:**** Trust me there'll be more gore coming up now!**

**lele:**** Stuff. Stuff happens dude.**

**Tashi410: ****Well now, I'll tell you now. There **_**will**_** be a lemon soon but not in the next two chapters (sorry) I promise to make it super erotic though X3 And as to what I look like: I'm a black chick with braids who dresses goth.**

**Chapter 6: Burn**

Kagome woke up almost fifteen seconds later. Thanks to her miko powers she wasn't out for long.

She jumped up and could see the shadow of Inuyasha. "Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked wearily, pressing her back against the wall in real fear.

"You, lying whore!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow _"What the fuck…?"_ She commented mentally. She felt confused.

"Um, We-"

"How _dare_ you _betray_ me!" Inuyasha snarled, his eyes were even reflecting red.

Then he attacked, charging forward on all fours he grabbed Kagome's stomach in his mouth and threw her so that he could rip her stomach open and her back hit the hard part of her night black couch. She landed on the floor next to the glass table.

She couldn't believe it. He was actually attacking her. She saw his form sitting on the back of his couch. He charged again and she kicked him the stomach.

His back collided with a wall. Leaving a huge dent in it. She frowned. It'd take a lot of money to fix that. The angry snarl snapped her out of her thoughts.

Inuyasha grabbed her arm with a speed that was too fast for her and her began to slam her head into the wall.

Kagome couldn't help but shriek as she felt warm liquid pool out of her skull and seep into her scalp. Thinking fast she grabbed a concealed knife from her shoe and jabbed him in the arm, she cut as deep as she could and dragged it down his arm to his wrist and pulled it out. "Inuyasha what the _hell_? What is the meaning of _this?_" Kagome yelled

"Bitch you _know_ what this about!" He snarled and punched her in the gut, they heard a crack, both of them instantly know that he'd broken a rib or two.

"Traitor, what the fuck? I have no idea what your talking about you prick!" She screamed at him in rage more so than pain.

She tried to force him off her but he seemed so much heavier than before. Did anger truly make a person stronger?

With Inuyasha it appeared to be so.

Inuyasha grabbed her by the throat and jammed her head into the sharp corner of the little island in her kitchen.

She screamed but it was muffled by Inuyasha's clawed hand.

"Heh, heh, heh, Kagome I will torture you to death, you will be begging for me to kill you and then I will say "Fuck me and I'll think about it!"". He whispered in her ear then laughed. A sinister laugh. He sounded mad and for the first time she was truly afraid of him.

Is this what his victims saw?

Is this how they felt before they died?

What had they prayed about?

Who were they leaving behind?

Were they glad to go?

All these questions were swimming around in her brain, granted she had reason enough to be tortured, raped and killed but that didn't make her less afraid.

"and I will say: Make me you _prick_!" Kagome screamed and kicked him in the head.

He was kicked several feet backward. He shook his head and chuckled. "Oh believe me, I will. I'll grant your wish you filthy traitorous whore." Kagome didn't need amazing eyes to tell that he was smiling.

He walked around into the kitchen and Kagome stood up watching him as he shuffled through her cabinets. She heard the clinking of metal and knew what he was looking for. She braced herself to catch it,

He laid every single knife she had on the island.

Some were for killing some were for cooking, it didn't matter to him they could all dismember his prey.

Kagome's emotions were what was making her weak and they both knew it. Inuyasha would try to prey on those with his words but Kagome wasn't even remotely phased. It was their former friendship that made her so confused.

At least that's what she _thought_ it was.

Inuyasha picked up a knife and threw it at her. From the shape and size Kagome could see it was a butter knife she reached for it but it sliced the area between he thumb and index finger.

"_Ouch!"_ She thought clutching her hand. _"What is this motherfucker? He cannot be a half-demon he is too powerful!"_ Kagome looked up just in time to see him hurl another knife at her, it sliced her cheek.

She looked and saw the knife had got stuck in the wall. The butter knife was on the ground by her feet.

She leaped back in surprise and a steak knife slashed across her back. Inuyasha kept on throwing until the were all on the floor beside her or stuck into the wall.

Kagome was cut everywhere on her body and there was a knife jammed into her stomach.

"Urgh…" She grumbled, gasping.

Inuyasha walked over and kicked her so that she would fall backwards and be belly up.

He kneeled down by her feet and she could tell he was just smirking.

_Ziiiip!_ She heard a zipper and she became nervous, she looked down and could feel that it was her jeans that he was pulling down. He pulled them only a quarter of the way down.

He pulled the knife out of her stomach in one swift motion.

He stuck a clawed hand down her panties and began to finger her.

Kagome squirmed under his fingers. As much as she tried not to enjoy it she was getting wet and she was getting wet quite fast. She was glaring at him and was trying to get in the position so that she could kick him.

"Urmm…" She tried to stifle a moan and make it seem more like a grumble but Inuyasha wasn't fooled.

"Ah, ah, you wouldn't even dream of doing that, would you? Because if you kick me these claws might do more than break your hymen." He laughed wickedly when Kagome froze completely.

Damn it. She could feel him touching her wall too but he didn't break it. That both worried and relieved her, something told Kagome that this was merely just another one of his ways to torture her.

He took his hand out of her pants. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding but she instantly regretted it when she saw him unzipping his own pants. She turned away so that she didn't have to see him.

"Look at me." She didn't move a muscle.

"_Look at me!_" He snarled angrily and grabbed her face. She was looking right at his hard cock. Her mouth dropped open. He was much bigger than any porn star, which she blamed on his half-demon blood. She began to wonder if Inuyasha was this big, how big was Sesshomaru? He was full demon after all.

"Heh, I take it you like what you see." He chuckled and Kagome swore he was going to jam himself inside her.

However this wasn't the case. He settled with rubbing the juices from her cunt on his member and then just jerking off in front of her.

Whether she'd admit it later or not his grunts were setting her off. She could feel a very primitive desire building up, practically _begging_ for her to be taken and fucked as hard as possible.

She was still thinking clearly enough to be disgusted when he stood up and let his cum fly all over her bleeding body.

She turned her head away but some still landed on her face.

He laughed again and bent down to whisper in her ear, "I told you I was going to torture you slowly, this is only phase one of my plan for you." He whispered.

Shivers went up her spine, partly out of fear and partly out of her body's current state of desire.

He laughed again, grabbed her throat in his mouth and rammed her head against a wall.

"_AUGH!"_

***This is a scene change border thing***

Kagome awoke laying on some grassy ground. She was surrounded by mist. She could hear the sound of a river.

She stood up, not feeling any pain anymore. She also noticed that she had no more fresh wounds. The cuts that she had from the incident with Inuyasha were now just scars or gone.

She felt that she had to walk ahead so she did. There was no way she could be dissuaded. She stopped when she came to a river. She looked up to see a moon, shining bright and peacefully above her.

She looked up and down the river, realizing where she was.

"_The River Styx eh? So then I must be dead…"_ She sighed and hung her head through closed eyes. She was disappointed in herself.

She'd died before she failed to complete her task. At least she was free now.

She'd always assumed she was going to hell.

However with such a peaceful atmosphere she wasn't so sure. Unless she was forced to wander alone in the darkness along the river forever.

"_Kagome!_" She heard a familiar female voice and turned her head to the right and could see the black outlines of some people.

As they came closer she could see them more clearly. One had wavy black hair, one had straight short brown hair and the other straight short black hair. She recognized them immediately.

"Ayumi, Yuka, Eri!" She couldn't help but let the tears run freely down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry you all, I had no-"

"Kagome. It is fine. We forgive you," Yuka told her. She was the tallest and the one in the middle. Her shoulder length brown hair moved with the wind.

Kagome smiled but couldn't stop crying. She felt so bad for what she had done to them. "Kagome you are not dead, you are just unconscious. You will wake up soon." Yuka continued calmly.

Kagome also noted how they had on their police uniforms from that very night.

"I shouldn't be." Kagome said in a bittersweet voice.

"Oh yes you should." Ayumi (the one with the wavy black hair) said with a smile. God she hadn't changed at all.

"Says who?" Kagome cried more freely now.

"Says your fate." Eri stated.

"My fate?" Kagome asked "You know I don't believe in that voodoo bullshit?" Kagome chuckled.

"Well whatever you choose to call it, honey it's your fate and it's written into the walls so deep it'll be impossible to change." Yuka stated with a stoic expression on her face. Yuka had originally been the toughest. When she died Kagome took over the role.

"I don't understand why-"

"Your not supposed to. Just know your purpose is not yet over and more than just your descendants will thank you. You've got a reason to live, at that is to demolish the great evil that is coming. What you do after that will be up to you…if you survive it that is…"

Kagome saw a fourth shadow appear.

It was also a woman.

"Mom!" She gasped, mouth agape.

"Hello, Kagome." Her mother smiled sweetly.

Yuka was glaring daggers at her.

"Don't tell her she might not survive!"

Kagome ignored the comment and went back to crying. "Mom, how did you, when did you get here?"

It was then that Kagome noticed a deep gash in her mothers neck.

"Who did this to you?"

"It was about five months ago. Don't ask who or why, just know I am here and watching over you."

She kept smiling.

"That's not an answer!"

Kagome said and ran out into the river but she fell below the surface about halfway through.

"It is time we send you back, now." Ayumi stated almost as if she was right next to her.

"Goodbye Kagome and good luck." They all said in unison.

"And don't make us come back here again!" Yuka called after her as Kagome sunk farther beneath the surface.

Kagome smiled, closed her eyes and chuckled in her mind. _"Good old Yuka I'm so glad she hasn't changed, but I don't think I deserve to be forgiven…"_

She drifted off into a world of blackness.

***This is a scene change border thing***

Kagome woke up feeling completely sore.

Her body ached and blood and semen was still on her, but at least the sun was out.

That pleasant thought didn't help her much.

"_Ugh disgusting…"_ Kagome thought, then noticed the position she was in.

Her hands and feet were tied by rope to the poles of the bed. She was halfway laying on the bed, her feet and arms were spread apart, it was completely uncomfortable.

She struggled to free herself. No dice.

She was stuck here.

She also found she was really thirsty swallowing her spit obviously didn't help.

She also learned her lesson about the rope: Don't ever leave things you use to tie up criminals in places in your house.

However she never expected Inuyasha to launch such a cowardly attack in her own home.

Kagome stared at the close door for about ten minutes until it opened.

Her anger and rage peaked. Inuyasha walked in lazily without a shirt.

"Well now I can see your up. Tell me how did you sleep?" He cracked a wicked smile.

"Don't worry about it you bastard!" Kagome snapped remembering her dream. It was her job to abolish this evil.

He tugged on the rope that held her left leg in place roughly.

She winced at the sudden pain.

"Well I see you've recovered some of that old spark I like about you. However don't get smart, look at your position before talking out like that." He kept on smirking.

"Make me shut up you prick!" She snapped and his eyes narrowed. "Make you?"

She nodded.

"Make you? Oh I assure you that you don't want me to make you." He laughed.

"Oh I do, I want you to make me. You can break my body, but never my soul. I shall abolish the very evil that is you Inuyasha!" She spoke, just seeing his anger rising.

She thought she got him when he stormed out of the room and left the door open.

She tried to gnaw through the thick rope quickly.

She heard the clinking of chains and realized something bad was about to happen.

Inuyasha came back into the room with a thick chain hanging on his shoulder.

"Now, Kagome apologize." No words were spoken neither side had to add the "or else" part to that sentence. Even though Kagome was in such a vulnerable position her spirit was strong to know she could wind him up so easily made her resolve stronger.

"Never." She snorted and Inuyasha began his assault.

He beat Kagome with the chain for fifteen minutes straight, it hurt like hell and she knew that her healing cuts were just reopened several times she wanted to cry out in pain but she remembered Yuka and her wounded mother. So she remained silent.

She had time to be emotional and cry. Now was _not_ the time. Now was the time to take care of this evil standing before her.

"Well Kagome are you tired of saying clever things?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome asked pleasantly.

"Yeah?" He sounded suspicious,

"Do you know how to spell mayfly?" Kagome asked him still smiling pleasantly.

"Yes of course, why?" Now he just sounded confused and he had that puppyish look on his face.

"_How many moods does this man go through? It's like he's constantly on his period…"_ Kagome thought.

"Well you make the word look like _annoying_!" She somehow managed to spit on him from where she was.

(**"Mayfly" and "Annoying" are spelled with the same Kanji in Japanese)**

He frowned and the face of the killer that he was, was back on his face.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh in her mind. He truly hated being insulted…she could use this to her advantage.

He began whipping her with the chain again. It was so much harder and she had to bite her tongue to the point of bleeding.

The blood only made her thirst peak.

"Is that all you got half-breed?" Kagome asked when she saw Inuyasha stop whipping her to catch his breath.

"Eh?"

That made him go insane. She went into a frenzy for forty-five minutes straight. Kagome was so beaten she no longer felt the pain. Instead she was panting and was trying to catch the sweat rolling off her face on her tongue.

When Inuyasha was done he had a wicked smile on his face. "Aw Kagome are you thirsty?"

For some reason she nodded and Inuyasha made his way around to the right side of the bed where her head was leaning.

"Well, then" his voice was sickeningly sweet "why don't you drink _this_!" He shoved his hard cock into her mouth.

She gagged as he tried to force his whole length down her throat.

"Suck it, if you don't I'll rape you and rip your pussy out!" He screamed and Kagome knew damn well he was serious. So she complied feeling weak and helpless.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, Kagome why are you like that? Where is your courage?" Inuyasha laughed.

After about twenty-five minutes of hearing him grunt, whine and make _other_ dog noises Inuyasha finally came and didn't pull out until he was sure all his cum was inside her mouth,

Kagome was about to go and spit it out but his voice stopped her.

"Nah, ah, swallow it." She shook her head. "Or else!" She swallowed, hard. It all went down her throat. It tasted salty and obviously that didn't help her very much.

Inuyasha left the room laughing.

Kagome hung her head with a sigh.

***This is a scene change border thing***

Kagome woke up late in the evening the sun was setting and she woke up to the sound of Inuyasha untying her ropes.

She sat up, winced in pain and hung her feet over the side of the bed. She tried to stand up but nearly fell backwards, her legs weren't used to this.

Inuyasha caught her and steadied her. She looked at him, puzzled and his expression was unreadable as he led her to the bathroom that was outside her bedroom. No idea why when there was one in her room. It was probably to watch her better.

There was an extra room right across the bathroom in the hallway. It was never used for anything though it had a nice balcony on it.

"You, go get cleaned up and make me some dinner. Don't even try to escape because I'll be right out here."

He ordered and pointed to the bathroom. Kagome grumbled but because she was thirsty did what she was told.

She quickly stripped herself, not wanting to look in the mirror because she knew she looked like hell. Turned on the shower water and hopped in.

She was so thirsty she drank from the showerhead it felt good to quench her thirst, not even bothering about hygiene first.

The water chilled her throat and made it easier for her to talk. Never had she been so glad for water in her life.

She cleaned herself thoroughly once her thirst was quenched.

Ignoring the pain of that as well. She was honestly she glad to be alive.

She walked out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around her and walked out into the hallway. Inuyasha stared at her and his mouth dropped.

She blushed shyly and told him she was going to get her clothes.

Kagome was wearing the shirt he replaced and some old blue sweats. Kagome only had American food in her apartment. So she made some lasagna and set it in front of the beast that inhabited her house.

She cut a small chunk for herself because she knew Inuyasha would've went ape and beat her with the chain again just to get the piece back.

She sat it on the table in front of him on the couch.

He sniffed it then tilted his head. "What is it?" He poked it, then drew his finger back because of how hot it was.

"It's lasagna and I served it without utensils seeing as how you are such an animal and this is the manner of which you are accustomed of being served." She said.

Inuyasha glared at her calculatingly, clearly he was trying to decide if he should beat her or eat is food. He decided to eat the food and he ate it like the animal he was, making a mess all over himself and when he was done he smacked the empty try on the carpet.

"Clean it up. He smirked and Kagome angrily did as she was told.

***This is a scene change border thing***

It had been almost two full days since then, Kagome had found if she did what she was told Inuyasha would let up. However being a prisoner and sex slave forever wasn't on her list of goals for her life.

Kagome had tried to sneak and call Sesshomaru on the phone while Inuyasha was sleeping on the couch, but he caught her and spazzed out. Now the two of them were once again locked in mortal combat.

Kagome's kick sent him flying and she tried to get the phone. "Ha, the phone is _mine_!" She announced and pressed the speed dial for Sesshomaru's number.

"No it's mine!" Inuyasha growled and the phone slipped out of Kagome's hands, the two looked like a brother and sister having a slap fight

"Hello?" Sesshomaru asked through the phone and they both froze. "Sessho-" Kagome's mouth was covered by Inuyasha's giant hand.

"Kagome, Kagome hello, Kagome?" Sesshomaru's voice sounded odd.

"Hello Sesshomaru." Inuyasha greeted and a loud growl could be heard coming from Sesshomaru's end.

"_Inuyasha!_" Sesshomaru snapped "What are you _doing_ over there?"

"I've got your little girlie held hostage in her home," Kagome kicked furiously but he didn't lift his hand off her mouth.

"and if you don't come out here I'll kill her!" Inuyasha laughed and slashed Kagome's stomach.

She screamed in pain.

***This is a scene change border thing***

The police and Japanese SWAT team were all outside surrounding the building. Kagome could hear them and Inuyasha dragged Kagome out onto her balcony.

Everyone and everything went quiet.

Kagome could easily see Sesshomaru from where she was.

"Inuyasha let her go _now!_" Sesshomaru ordered from where he was.

"_No! Your influence no longer holds power over me! Look who's begging who now!" _Inuyasha laughed darkly and Sesshomaru's jaw clenched.

"_Dammit _Inuyasha I'll come up there and kill you!" Sesshomaru snapped, once again losing his cool.

"Oh no you wouldn't because you and I both know that you'd never want me to reveal our _little secret_." Inuyasha smiled from the twenty-third floor of the apartment and Sesshomaru stood there angrily.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's throat and hung her over the balcony, she tried to punch his wrist to make him let go but she was too weak to do anything except irritate him.

"Damnit bitch _stop_ that!" He took a hand and back-handed her. The smack was so loud some of the bravest agents, detectives and officers were scared to go up and fight that.

"Sesshomaru if you don't call off your guys I'll drop this girl _and_ reveal our secret."

"Don't be a fool, we'll shoot you if we have to!" He looked down at a man with short black hair and blue-violet eyes.

He smirked. Inuyasha liked his spirit, but felt no fear. "You really think _that's_ going to stop me? I've been shot by just as many of you before. In fact I remember those of you down there who have shot me before!" He laughed and the people down on the ground were shaking with fear.

The black-haired man was shaking with rage not fear. Inuyasha relished his power.

"Sesshomaru what will you choose?"

The taiyoukai growled and looked at his followers. "Everyone fall back and go back to your usual duties!" Sesshomaru called and a shocked gasp rippled through the crowd. Inuyasha himself was shocked at his brothers mercy.

"Sesshomaru-sama don't worry about me, I'll be perfectly fine. I am _willing_ to die for this task!" Kagome somehow managed to find her voice.

"Kagome, it is not you who I am protecting. It is the lives of my officers, because I know you are so willing to die for this task when the time comes there is no reason to worry about you correct?" He called loud enough so that Kagome could hear.

"Yeah!" Kagome nodded then broke out into a coughing fit as Inuyasha grasp tightened.

That clever _bitch_, she speaks so well in front of them! Inuyasha growled loudly.

"Everyone you heard me _get out_!" Sesshomaru called and Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru's forces disappeared.

The black-haired man and a brown-haired woman were the last to leave and they did so reluctantly.

"Well Sesshomaru tell me, are you proud of me now?" Inuyasha smiled evilly down at the taiyoukai.

"Inuyasha just look at you, your pathetic raping humans and killing them, does not prove your power, are you that determined to prove your strength? Then fight me on live T.V. in three days. You have only three days to prove your worth as a man or I'll slaughter both you and that girl."

Inuyasha snarled in anger. He still looked down upon him! Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru walked calmly away.

He through a gasping Kagome roughly down on the couch and went into Kagome's bedroom, slammed the door behind him and fell asleep.

***This is a scene change border thing***

It had been a few hours since then and Kagome was pacing around her room. Trying to understand the relationship between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"_Why would Inuyasha even bother to ask what Sesshomaru thought of him?"_

Inuyasha had gone back out into the living room and strangely enough Kagome wanted to go and check on him to see if he was alright.

She had no idea what compelled her to feel worried about him. Probably some lingering effects of their friendship.

She walked out and could see that Inuyasha was asleep. Meaning the front door was unguarded. That was great. She could _escape_.

Feeling bold she stalked quietly to the door unlocked the lock and slipped outside, and slammed the door up to show that she had gone.

"_Stupid fucking half-breed"_ Was her last though before she took off down the street.

***This is a scene change border thing***

She raced outside delighted in the thought of being free from her tormenter.

There were so many unanswered questions but they weren't on her mind.

She was free. Bruised and bloody she raced down the street, ignoring the stares and comments of the civilians as they walked the streets.

The fresh clean air blew in her face.

She was free.

She was free.

She was free…

Then why did she feel so strange?

She felt bad. She looked back at her apartment.

She felt bad and slightly guilty.

If Inuyasha had just tortured her and assaulted her why did she feel so bad about leaving? Was it because of how damaged she herself was and how she wanted to help him.

Trying to be professional and logical she guessed she could get more information but she'd also be missing a chance to finally get him killed.

Sighing heavily, she looked at the ground.

After a moment she lifted her head.

She turned back and ran home.

***This is a scene change border thing***

**God this is a long-ass chapter. I'm sorry but I was suffering from writers block and amv maker responsibilities kept kinda holding me back - still are but I decided, fuck yeah I don't care!**

**You guys have been waiting far too long so I apologize. There is no guarantee I'll update again this week because I have camp and the next chapter is probably going to be pretty long too. Though not as long as this one.**

**I'm still not done with this one yet. I have to go and flesh this shit out with more stuff because it's still currently being written as I'm typing this so…when it goes on FF it'll be done though XD**

**Okay now some of this is rushed but it's still not that bad…I hope it was worth the wait, but that's your call…I've been working on this for three hours nonstop…**

**Peace….DX**

**~Saggieness**


End file.
